Unified Operating System
The Unified Operating System (UOS) is a text-based user interface operating system developed by RobCo Industries which manages the hardware of a computer and acts as a software environment in which computer programs can be run efficiently. It runs on a computer mainframe. Background The UOS was published and copyrighted by RobCo Industries in 2075 with an expiration date in 2077. As the name suggests, it is an operating system: A software medium between the user and the computer hardware itself, including the kernel, which controls the very basic processes like memory management, the execution of programs and drivers which handle networking between computer terminals and mainframes, as well as sending and receiving of data to and from the keyboards, peripherals, monitors etc. which are connected to them. The operating system is also responsible for the user interface, i.e. what the terminal user sees on the screen.Definition of operating system. In the UOS's case, this is a combination of a command-line interface to input and the display of a text-based UI. To boot, the Unified Operating System relies on the MF Boot Agent and the RETROS BIOS, which initialize the hardware, run tests, and then proceed with booting the system.Terminal commands The system is backwards-compatible with various software released for previous versions of the operating system, such as the Journal-It Software published by PagSoft in 2072.Software in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas appears predominantly on UOS devices. Notes * Before the unified operating system starts, the protocol RobCo Industries Termlink is used to log into the system and recover/reset lost passwords. It is also the main tool used in hacking terminals to gain access to otherwise restricted content and files. * According to this BIOS, the boot agent was copyrighted by RobCo Ind. in 2201 and expired in 2203. This is improbable, due to the fact that RobCo Industries or any sort of legal system necessary to patent something did not exist 124 years after the Great War. It's possible, though unlikely, that RobCo founder Robert House, still alive through stasis, had something to do with this. * There are actually two operating systems shown in Fallout 3, one that has a green text interface with the patent expiring in 2077, the other with white text, with the patent expiring in the 2180s. Appearances The unified operating system appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The UOS bears a more than passing resemblance to the real world OpenVMS system, especially the terminals and terminal commands the Lone Wanderer can be seen typing in to hack into systems. The SET FILE/PROT= command is a valid VMS command, as well as the SET TERM/INQ command. The terminals themselves are labeled RT-V300 in the game, which probably means Remote (or RobCo) Terminal Video 300. The corresponding DEC (now HP) terminal would be a VT-300 terminal: Video Terminal-300. The RT-V300 terminals have the same "look and feel" (font, green screen, etc) as many character-cell terminals of their day. Gallery uos_1.png|User interface, file options uos_2.png|User message system (e.g, e-mail) Trespasser screen.png|RobCo Trespasser Management System on the UOS References Category:RobCo Industries technology Category:Software de:Unified Operating System es:Sistema Operativo Unificado ru:Unified Operating System ko:Unified Operating System